This is Magic
by Juliet At Midnight
Summary: Magic. It was wonderful, I fell in to it, knowing that it would keep me sane, but it was more then that it made me feel alive, and almost fearless. I didn't think there was such thing as a magic school. When your parents tell you they aren't real you believe them, but the year I was eleven I learned that they knew nothing. For this school is the most wonderful thing ever.
1. Chapter 1

This is Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, James Potter or any of the other things or people found in the Harry Potter books, this is all owned by the amazing authoress J. K Rowling, whom I am not. I do own the characters not found in the book though.

I stepped on to the scarlet train, I had been pushed to the side by my twin sister. My trunk fell out of my hand as I hit one of the sliding doors in the train. The trunk hit the floor and the left hinge opened, the right still closed. I would have cursed, if I know I wouldn't have got in trouble, but I was use to my house I suppose, and Mama never let us curse, not once.

Walking over to my trunk, I picked it up, and shut the hinge closed. Still I didn't know where to sit, and the compartment where my trunk had landed near was full, the ones around me were too. My sister would have sat in any compartment, they were all filled with kids, and she got along with people her age. Me not so much, and starting at a new school didn't help, I didn't know anyone. Expect my sister, whom I did not get along with.

And adding on to hitting a wall, and not finding a compartment, my glasses' lenses were misty, and hard to see through, but that was easy to deal with. I took my glasses off, and slipped them in to my robe's pocket. It was fine really, I only need them for reading, though I was use to wearing them. No weight on my nose felt odd, and as I walked looking for a compartment., I could not help, but reach and touch where my glasses normally sat a few times.

A little while later, I found a compartment. Nearly empty, expect for a boy with glasses and black unruly hair. I pushed the door open. "Can I sit here? There isn't really anywhere else I've seen to sit" I said.

"You can sit here." He said. "I'm James, and you?"

I sat across from him in the compartment. And put my trunk at my feet. "Émilie." I paused. "Are you all alone?"

James' hand went straight to his hair, he ruffled it as he said. "No, Sirius, was sitting here. He went to track down the sweets trolley."

The door was pushed open by a boy with longer black hair and grey eyes. "I didn't find the sweet trolley, but I got in to a row with that redhead that was in here with her greasy friend earlier,. She has temper that girl."

The boy sat down two inches from me, though I don't think he saw me sitting there. I was quiet and still. Most people never noticed me.

"The trolley will come along soon, and then, then we will feast on sweets." James said this with so much enthusiasm, I could help, but laugh a little.

And that is when the boy noticed me. "Who are you?"

"That's Émilie. She didn't have anywhere to sit" James said.

The grey-eyed boy looked at me. "I'm Sirius. Nice to meet you."

_Authoress Note:_

_Sorry it's short. I'll add a new chapter soon._

_- Juliet At Midnight_


	2. Chapter 2

This is Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, James Potter or any of the other things or people found in the Harry Potter books, this is all owned by the amazing authoress J. K Rowling, whom I am not. I do own the characters not found in the book though.

I had decided to stay with the boys the whole trip. I didn't have anywhere better to go and they were nice to me, I couldn't complain that they weren't. It was a bit uncalled for when the sweets lady came and Sirius threw some of the sweets he bought at me and James. James declared a 'sweets war' and we ended up in a full-blown fight, sweets flying everywhere. I also do not trust jelly beans, James gave me a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and I got so many gross ones I think I might threw up next time I see jelly beans. We had fun, but as soon as the train stopped and I got off, both James and Sirius were gone, and I was left alone. Which I suppose I was use to by now.

A giant man, lead use to boats that we were to take across the water. Hogwarts stood tall on the other side. It was by far the most wonderful thing I've seen in my life, and I would be there for the next ten months.

* * *

When we got to the other side of the water, a woman with a tight bun in long black robes was waiting for us. She brought us in to the Great Hall as some of the children near me had called it. She place an old worn hat on a stool, and the most particular thing happened, it began to sing:

"I am not just a hat, I know many things. when you put me on, after I sing."

I had stopped listening after the first verse because I spotted my sister, who was talking to a girl with choppy brown pigtails and a round slightly freckled face. I walked towards them, and when I came near I found myself towering over them by more then several inches. I had always been tall. Too tall, I took after my dad's family, who's shortest women stood at five foot seven.

"Hello. Émilie, this is Amelia." My twin sister, Adele said. "Amelia, this is my twin sister, I was telling you about."

Amelia laughed. No doubt my sister had told her something horrible about me, that was how my sister was. She had probably let it slip that at home I only had two friends, or how I still had nightmares at the age I am now, but something told me she had told her something more embarrassing then that, but why do I care? Why do I care what Adele said about me? She could say what ever she liked if it pleased her, which I'm sure it did.

"Black, Sirius." The woman with the tight bun called.

And no sooner had the hat been place on his head that it called. "Gryffindor!"

There was loud cheering from what was the Gryffindor table. James had told me all about the four different houses. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking. Ravenclaw for the smart and witty. Slytherin for the cunning, ambitious and evil as James put it. And last of all Gryffindor for the brave and daring, and as James told me 'the best house you can be put in." James wanted to be in Gryffindor, but he said all the houses were better then Slytherin. I'm not sure why he has so much hatred for this house and he never explained why. I guess I was lost in my thoughts because when I looked up more then half the first years were gone, including Amelia.

"Somerset, Adele." The woman called.

The hat was placed on Adele's head. She looked a bit shocked, but she still sat there calmly. "Gryffindor." The hat shouted. And cheering from the Gryffindor table started again.

I looked over to see James at the Gryffindor table, the house he had wanted. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back as Adele sat beside him. He gave me an odd look. And then realised my name was just called and they were waiting for me to come up.

The hat was placed on my head as I sat down. It felt so odd. **Really does it? **There was a voice in my head. Perhaps I'm going insane? **Don't worry I am just here to sort you. **How are you in my thoughts? **I'm a sorting hat. **Of course because not only can you sing but you can read my thoughts too. It seemed to ignore that comment because it went on sorting. **Hufflepuff**** just isn't a fit, How about ****Slytherin****, Ambition and Cunning seems to fit, Yes Slytherin, it is a good house for you, but there is one that fits better.**

"Gryffindor." The hat said. And the Gryffindor house cheered. They cheered for me.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, James Potter or any of the other things or people found in the Harry Potter books, this is all owned by the amazing authoress J. K Rowling, whom I am not. I do own the characters not found in the book though.

_Please read and review, thank you.  
_

After the feast, I followed the Gryffindor Perfects up to the Gryffindor common room, with all the other first years in our house. I was going to go and talk to James, but a girl with dark red hair began to speak to me. "Isn't this amazing. but I guess you probably more use to the wizarding world. In less your a Muggleborn like me? If so I'm sure your just as confused as I am about this place."

The truth was I know little about the wizarding world. My parents a Pureblood and a Muggleborn had both gone to Hogwarts, but my mother wanted me to know nothing about this side of the world, she believed it was corrupt and so were the people who lived in such a place. I might have well been Muggleborn with my little knowledge of the world of magic. I was Half-blood really, but it didn't matter if I was Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggleborn I didn't see the difference at all.

"I agree, this place is brilliant." I said. "It's Émilie by the way."

"Lily" The girl smiled at me, her green eyes sparkled a little. "I can't wait to begin learning _magic,_ can you?"

There was something about her being able to make magic a four-syllable word, that made me smile back. Or maybe it was because I ate far to much sweets on the train ride. Or maybe it was something to do with the magic in the air near Hogwarts. What ever it was it made me feel brilliant and ready for anything.

"I am a bit nervous. What if not coming from a wizarding family makes it harder to use magic? What if I can't control the magic?" Lily said. "I guess it's only my first day, maybe I should get some sleep before I worry about it."

I wasn't sure if she was still talking to me, and I didn't know what to say. So I nodded in agreement.

The Perfects had just pointed out the staircases on both sides of the far wall. Left was the girls' dormitories, and right was the boys'. It was simple enough to remember.

James stepped forwards and on to the girls' staircase. It pushed back and he fell to the ground. So many of the first years were laughing. Lily eyes lit up. "How did it do that?" She said.

"There is a spell on the girls' staircase that makes it so boys' can't get in, it was put there by the founder of Gryffindor himself." The Prefect said.

"Is there one on the boys' staircase?" I said. I almost wished I hadn't said that because it was followed with:

Sirius smirked at me."What are you going to do in the boys' dormitory?"

* * *

I finally went up to the girls' dormitory, when I had, had enough of Sirius asking me what I wanted to do in the boys' dormitory. And when I said 'nothing.' he gave me a stupid grin and sarcastic remark about how I _didn't _want to do anything in the boys' dormitory. It was nice in the girls' dormitory, there was five four-post beds with scarlet and gold curtains around the beds, a night table beside them. My bed was closest to the window on far left, my trunk was on the chest at the end. All the other girls were dressed in nightgowns or pyjamas, I was in my uniform still having just came up, and I was far to tired to change so I flopped on to my bed, and lay there, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke, to the sound of nothing, the dormitory was dead silent. Not dead silent I suppose with the sounds of snoring coming from two beds down, I didn't know whom slept in that bed, but I was starting to believe that the first spell I need to learn was some sort of silencing one. Later I will have to ask James if he has heard of a spell that silences. Or perhaps a Prefect would know.

Deciding that I needed a walk, I got out of bed, and cross the room while making little noise. I may have thud my shoes across the hardwood a few times, but I woke nobody, and made it out of the room and down the staircase.

The common room was empty; though people's books, magazines and papers laid around the room on chairs and tables, and even some on the floor. The fire was still roaring; maybe magic fires didn't need to be put out, I still wasn't use to any of this. I only found out about magic this June. I suppose it was going to be hard to get use to it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, James Potter or any of the other things or people found in the Harry Potter books, this is all owned by the amazing authoress J. K Rowling, whom I am not. I do own the characters not found in the book though.

_Please read and review, thank you._

* * *

I found myself in the coldest part of the castle. The dungeon. While exploring. I was not tired. I couldn't even close my eyes. The room I had stumbled in to was filled with cauldrons, and vials full of liquids. Not to mention the room smelt so bad I swear a rat would commit suicide if it even went near the room with that harry little nose of theirs. Really, I was not sure why I had began to think of rats, especially the type of rats that commit suicide. Though now that I think of it I am not even sure if they could do that.

Before I finished that thought. I spotted a fat, balding man, I am not trying to be mean, but I think his belly weighted more then my whole body. He wore one of those lovely waistcoats with shiny buttons, and he dressed as if he was going to some sort of party. Maybe a rat party? And no I do not know why I keep mentioning rats. I have always thought they were interesting creatures, never knew why I had thought this.

"M'girl, what are you doing up so late?" The fancy balding man said. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a first year?"

I nodded. Why did I think I was going to get in trouble? And on my first day there too. Would they tell my parents? Leave with a warning? Punish me, like I heard they did in boarding schools? I was preparing for the worst. I didn't know what the worst would be, but it had to be bad right?

"Have you ever made a potion before.." The balding man had started.

"Emilie." I figured he was looking for my name, but he wasn't because he carried on.

"Potions are easy to learn, very hard to master. I remember when I made my first potion. It was amazing, I miss those days, m'girl. I really do." He said. "but I doubt you want me to ramble. You, see that jar of small white waxy berries. Those are Mistletoe berries. Fetch them for me, and I will show you how to make a potion."

I looked through the shelves of ingredients. In tell my eye spotted a large jar filled to the brim with these waxy white balls, that looked more like a human eye then a berry. I turned the jar around to read the little label that was written in emerald ink, 'Mistletoe berries, may cause stomach ache if swallowed.' Personally I would never eat them even if they didn't cause stomach aches, they looked inedible, like wax crayons that my little sister would use, except they did not come in different colours. No they only came in white.

I brought them to the man, and he helped me brew a potion. I would cut the ingredients, measure, and stir, while he changed the temperature and told me what to put in next, and believe me when I say it was the most fun I had, had in a year.


	5. Chapter 5

I did finally sleep. A much too restless sleep, might I add. Because when I woke, I felt as I only slept an hour. However I know that I must have slept at least seven hours. I woke to remember it was a Monday. It is not if I have something against Mondays, it was more that I would have to go to classes on Mondays. I had never liked classes, back when I went to public school I got in trouble a lot and had bad marks. I wasn't trying to get in trouble, but the teachers never would believe that, so why even bother. My mother was the worst when I got in trouble. She sent me to my room tell I learn my lesson, I never did. And most the time when I caused trouble, it wasn't me. I would get picked on, when I had enough I would push them away or hit them. I just wanted them to leave me alone, and words did no good. I wasn't trying to cause trouble, but nobody will ever know or believe that. It is not like they wanted to, and after awhile it didn't matter what they thought. I couldn't change that anyways.

I went down to the great hall. James waved me over.

I sat own beside him on his left. Everything on the table looked amazing, almost too good to be true. Still if it wasn't true would it really be piled on plates in front of me? Does it make me odd to think that it maybe fake? I know you think it does, do not deny it.

I went to fill my plate, but I felt a hand brush my hair. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and looked up. To see Sirius grinning.

He sat beside me. "James, Mate, have they handed out the timetables yet?"

"No." That is what he said sounded like, but his mouth was full. He shook his head.

May I just add that Sirius was still playing with my curly locks. I tried to ignore it but after a few minutes of eating, listen to James and Sirius talk, and someone playing with my hair. I hit his hand away. Can he not play with his own hair.

He held his hand. "Ow, that hurt! What was that for?"

"I was bored, and hitting you seemed like a fun thing to do." I smirked. I don't think he found it as delightful as I did.


End file.
